Stuck
by fluffybluff
Summary: Rated T for language. Kaoru had been trying to break up with Kenshin since two months ago. Will she be able to do it when he had a big chocolate cake and Sano, Yahiko and Aoshi singing Gypsy King on his side? KK, happy ending of course mwahahhaa... RR!


Disclaimer: Standard

AN: Something I wrote between my other fanfic, "His Role" and my assignments. Pardon my grammar, as usual... :D Sorry if it isn't that good hehe.....

STUCK

_Uh Oh._

_Not again._

Everytime she saw that smile, she always seemed to forget why she asked to meet him in the first place.

It's been two months, and she tried every way she could think of. She tried to say it over a light dinner, a heavy dinner, a lunch, a brunch, a supper, in the car, in the park, in his place, on the rooftop, on his bed, on her bed, and even on the phone.

After two months, she still hadn't broken up with him yet.

_I have to say it today. Easy, Kaoru. Just say, "I want to break up with you"._

But even though she always assured herself that she could do it this time, she always failed miserably.

_Today,_ she thought earlier while drinking her coffee. Today she would break up with him for sure. A real closure.

But then he came into the restaurant, looking all hot despite his tired face after a long day at work. He saw Kaoru and smiled, and Kaoru's heart fluttered.

"Damn it…" She muttered. Kenshin sat in front of her and sighed.

"I'm so tired. It seems like today isn't my lucky day. I made a big mistake at work and now the whole team has to work twice harder to cover up my flaws. I feel so bad." He said with a sad face. Kaoru looked at him, worried, and touched his hand.

"It's okay, sweety. I'm gonna take care of you today." She said sweetly. And then she went pale.

SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BREAK UP WITH HIM!!

She was supposed to break up with him; instead, she called him sweety. She had never used a pet name before! What the hell was wrong with her?

Kenshin looked a little happier and more relaxed. He kissed Kaoru's hands and called the waitress to order his dinner. Kaoru sighed. Maybe this was another wrong day to break up with him.

_Mou!_ Kaoru thought. For the last two months, she met him at least four times a week and everytime there was never a good chance to tell him. She had to tell him now, or she might have to wait for another week to say this.

"Ne, Kenshin. I have something to tell you." Kenshin smiled.

"Me too."

"But mine is really important." She insisted. Kenshin sighed.

"Alright. Go ahead."

Kaoru was about to open her mouth and say but then a waiter came with a big chocolate tart. Kaoru gasped and Kenshin grinned.

"Sorry, the cake comes out at the wrong time... We ate this cake in this restaurant on our first date, remember? So when you reserved a table at this restaurant for our anniversary, I'd go ahead and surprise you with the cake," said Kenshin while grinning and blushing. Kaoru gulped. She completely forgot that this restaurant was the restaurant she had her first date with him, and today was their second year anniversary! Talk about bad timing, so far this was the worse Kaoru could ever got.

Kaoru sighed. She knew she was never a good enough girlfriend for him. She was just a waitress and Kenshin was a big executive working in an international company. They didn't have common interests, and their conversations were a little boring. Kenshin would talk about his works, and Kaoru wouldn't understand a thing he was talking about. Kaoru would also try to talk about her work, but she stopped before going to the lengthy details because she thought her job wasn't as important as Kenshin's. Kenshin always spent his time sitting quietly whenever they were together. Kaoru didn't really mind, because she actually enjoyed his quiet company, but she was afraid that Kenshin didn't feel the same way and was being too polite to tell her about that. Actually, even Kaoru herself was a little confused as to how they came to be together, because they certainly came from two different worlds.

Kenshin had found his match, anyway. Tomoe, his colleague at work, who invited him to parties. She was elegant, smart, and nice. Kenshin was more talkative when he was around her, and she seemed to be able to engage in a decent conversation with him. And the more Kaoru saw her, the more she realized that she might be more suitable to him than she was. Kenshin would be happier with someone like her than with a girl who tried to dump him during their anniversary.

"Ne Kenshin, so I was saying..." _Come on, Kaoru! This isn't the best time, but it's now or never! Say "I want to break up"! Say it say it say it!!_

"Yeah?" Kenshin took her hands and looked at her innocently in the eyes. Kaoru trembled.

"Well... Uh... I..."

Suddenly Kaoru heard a sound of guitar, playing a jazz song. Kenshin blushed.

"Sano..." He muttered. Kaoru turned around and saw Sanosuke, Aoshi and Yahiko stood around playing guitar. Sano and Yahiko were grinning widely while standing close to her while Aoshi was sitting on a chair. Sano stopped playing when he looked at Kenshin's face.

"Oh, damn. Not yet?"

"No, Sano... Not yet..." Kenshin answered with a tired sigh. Kaoru blushed. Did Kenshin prepare all of these things? The chocolate, the champagne, the silly Sano, Yahiko and Aoshi wearing Gypsy King outfit while playing guitar...

_DAMN IT KAMIYA KAORU!! SAY IT OUT!!! "I WANT TO BREAK UP WITH YOU!" IWANTTOBREAKUPWITHYOU!!!!" For once, I have to do the right thing!!  
_

Kaoru gulped and looked around. Everyone in the restaurant were staring at them, and they were whispering about something. She turned her gaze to Kenshin, who were standing up, trembling with a tomato red face. Sano was clapping and chanting, "Kenshin... Kenshin..." and before they knew it, the whole restaurant were clapping and chanting his name. Kaoru bit her lips and cursed inside his head.

_Damn it! I have to say this! I want to break up break up break up!!!_

Kenshin took a deep breath, and kneeled on the floor.

_DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!!!! Why can't I do the right thing for once! _Kaoru mentally cursed herself.

"Kamiya Kaoru..."

"Ye... Yes...?"

"For all these times we have stayed together, I always feel so comfortable around you. You were always there for me and I can be myself only when I'm around you. I decided that I don't wanna lose you..."

_Damn it Kaoru, Break up! Break up!!!_

"Kamiya Kaoru, will you marry me?"

Silence. Kaoru froze on the spot while Kenshin was still kneeling. The whole restaurant were watching, waiting in suspense.

"Yes..." Kaoru answered and the whole restaurant appauded, while Sano, Yahiko and Aoshi started playing guitar again, this time a real hyper Gypsy King song, one of Kaoru's favourite. Kenshin stood up and hugged her, overjoyed.

"Thank you so much sweetheart, thank you..." He whispered in her ears. Kaoru closed her eyes and smiled. It felt like the uncertainties and the reluctance she had before had disappeared.

_Oh well, I guess I'm stuck with him forever._


End file.
